


Миллениум

by S_Kaspij



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Demons, M/M, POV First Person, Post-Canon, Romance, millenium
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Kaspij/pseuds/S_Kaspij
Summary: Я получил столь желанную свободу всего лишь с одной-единственной оговоркой: увидеться снова в эту ночь.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Миллениум

**Author's Note:**

> * пост 2-й сезон  
> * просто доза милоты под новый год ^^

Я возникаю на крыше воздушного перехода Тауэрского моста за час до полуночи, что в половину раньше оговоренного срока.

Невероятно сентиментально предполагать, будто встречи со мной ждут: в свое время я приложил определенные усилия, чтобы не оставить для подобного ни единого повода.

И все же мой маленький лорд всегда был болезненно честен в том, что касалось исполнения обещаний.

Поэтому он придет.

Зима в Лондоне в этом году отвратительная: выцветшие улицы, полные серых луж, обнаженных деревьев и угрюмых смертных, быстро напоминают, как сильно, несмотря на сущность, я привык к солнцу.

Впрочем, возможно, насчет смертных я и ошибаюсь. Мое понимание их сути то и дело дает осечку, и всякий раз это имеет последствия. Плоды последнего такого заблуждения пожинаю до сих пор.

Ни крупицы снега, надо же. Лондонцам удивительно не повезло остаться в своей переосени и недозиме даже в канун нового тысячелетия.

С каждым годом, минувшим с нашего последнего разговора, меня все больше терзает любопытство. Я получил столь желанную свободу всего лишь с одной-единственной оговоркой: увидеться снова в эту ночь.

Циферблат на башне оповещает, что я простоял на ветру почти четверть часа.

Еще рано.

Он должен прийти.

Мысль, что юный и практически беспомощный демон может банально не выжить в одиночку на протяжении века, посещала меня время от времени, и с каждым разом отмахнуться от нее становилось все труднее.

Этот странный дискомфорт в груди — я уже почти привык к нему.

Несмертельно же это, в конце концов.

Внезапно воздух справа от меня густеет — с несвойственным мне нетерпением подаюсь вперед. Вовремя: молодой человек со знакомой пепельной макушкой возникает на самом краю деревянного настила и, покачнувшись, неловко взмахивает руками в попытке удержаться. Я рефлекторно притягиваю его к себе за широкий капюшон.

— Милорд?..

Сам не замечаю, как задерживаю дыхание: обращение, давно недействительное и уж точно необязательное, вырывается пугающе естественно. Будто и не было десятилетий отрицания.

Сиэль резко поворачивает голову и прищуривается:

— Как всегда страхуешь меня, Себастьян. Не ожидал, что ты придёшь.

Он отстраняется, и я чувствую странно сильное разочарование, выпуская его из рук. Стараясь сохранить невозмутимость, рассматриваю его со всем тщанием. А Сиэль, словно красуясь, разводит руки в стороны: смотри, мол, старый глупый демон, что ты упустил.

Он подрос, теперь всего на полголовы ниже меня. Одет непривычно: в дутую ядовито-зеленую куртку нараспашку, перевязанную поверх огромным белым шарфом, и широкие темные джинсы. Несуразно и выглядит так, словно он вспомнил о нашей встрече в последний момент и недолго мучился с выбором наряда. Становится неловко за свой выглаженный до остроты стрелок костюм и новое шерстяное пальто.

— Что скажешь, сильно изменился? — он улыбается открыто, без издевки, будто действительно хочет просто услышать ответ.

— Вы выросли, — чопорно выдаю я. — И ваш вкус в одежде по-прежнему ужасен.

Сиэль смеется, запрокинув голову, и я вдруг понимаю: ничуть он не изменился.

Душа моего маленького графа все также таится в уголках губ и светится на дне ясных синих глаз.

Он не изменился, это я — слепец, раз не замечал очевидного столько времени. И глупец, потому что оттолкнул его, убедил нас обоих в собственной ненависти и презрении. А Сиэль отпустил, хоть и нуждался во мне.

— Ох, ты в своем репертуаре, Себастьян, — отсмеявшись, он лукаво улыбается и, засунув руки в карманы, покачивается на носках. — Извини, что опоздал. На самом деле я вообще не собирался приходить, глупость же, спустя столько лет все еще… неважно. В общем, Энтони отказался открывать шампанское, если я не пойду, и остальные были настолько не согласны с этим ультиматумом, что практически выставили меня из дома.

Он не перестает улыбаться. Как человек, который в данный момент по-настоящему доволен своей жизнью.

Ощущение собственной незавидной и незначительной роли в этой жизни накрывает меня внезапно и оглушает. Чего я ждал, в самом деле? Сам ведь первый десяток лет не вспоминал о нем, упиваясь свободой и мнимой вседозволенностью.

В груди что-то вновь неприятно сжимается.

— Что ж, вы исполнили свое обещание, а я — ваше условие.

Как вы, господин? Вижу, что в куда большем порядке, чем я, но все-таки _как вы_? Расскажите, милорд, чем вы живете? Кто этот Энтони, кто ваши друзья, где ваш дом? Как вы без меня? Как у вас получилось забыть, если я не сумел?

— Еще не совсем, правда? — Сиэль отводит взгляд и нерешительно замирает. — Мы договаривались встретить вместе миллениум. Еще три минуты, Себастьян. Потерпишь это имя и меня вместе с ним еще три минуты?

Я впиваюсь в него неверящим взглядом. Неужели снова ошибся? С Сиэлем я ошибаюсь куда чаще, чем допустимо.

— Нет нужды терпеть, милорд, — говорю и сам слышу, сколько непозволительного воодушевления в моем голосе. — Шампанского?

Жестом фокусника извлекаю из воздуха два бокала и бутылку Perrier-Jouet, с удовлетворением поймав вспышку восхищения в его глазах.

— Мне стоило бы это предвидеть, — Сиэль с легкой улыбкой принимает бокалы. — У тебя дурная привычка быть невыносимо совершенным. Ждем боя курантов?

Мы одновременно бросаем взгляд на Биг-Бен: до нового тысячелетия осталось порядка двух минут. После Сиэль запрокидывает голову и щурится, словно высматривает в унылой серости над нами нечто особенное. Кажется, будто радужки его на мгновение вспыхивают синим.

— Вы уже знаете, что загадаете, милорд? — спрашиваю просто потому, что иррационально сильно хочется привлечь его внимание. И потому, что не могу не спросить.

Не мешало бы добавить, что загадывать ему нужно меня. Исполнения этого желания не пришлось бы ждать ни секунды.

Он мрачнеет, но почти сразу снова улыбается. И это знакомая мне, печальная улыбка.

— Знаешь, я недавно услышал, что нужно зажать в ладони снежинку, отсчитать двенадцать ударов, и если снежинка не растает, то загаданное желание сбудется. Глупость, конечно, да и невозможно ведь, но на то оно и чудо, верно? Давай попробуем? Или ты по-прежнему презираешь новогодние традиции смертных?

Извиняюще пожимаю плечами. Ради него я исполнил бы и куда более странную людскую традицию, но снега в Лондоне почти нет. А я, увы, способен только управлять стихией, но никак не создавать ее.

— Простите, милорд, но со снегом в этом году не задалось.

Он в ответ вдруг весь сияет — лукавая улыбка отражается в глазах летним солнышком.

— Уверен? — дразняще тянет Сиэль и поднимает взгляд. Невольно следую за ним и не сдерживаю недоверчивого вздоха: над нами в завораживающем вальсе медленно кружится снег.

Немыслимо: на улице пять градусов выше нуля.

Невозможно примерно в той же степени, что и эта встреча.

И все же мы здесь.

— Как видишь, со снегом все в порядке, — он вытягивает руку в сторону и с затаённым дыханием ждет, пока одна из снежинок не опускается в середину ладони, и мгновенно сжимает ее. — У меня в этом веке осталось всего одно маленькое, но неисполнимое чудо. Так что проверю теорию о снежинке. А что насчет тебя?

Раздается первый удар курантов, когда я шагаю вплотную к нему со словами:

— Думаю, что смогу состязаться с вами в неисполнимости наших заветных чудес, милорд. Однако с радостью помогу с исполнением вашего, если позволите.

Сиэль больше не улыбается.

Пятый удар.

— Правда?

Молча киваю.

Он вздыхает и выглядит так, словно всерьез обдумывает перспективу шагнуть с этого моста «солдатиком».

— Тогда прости меня, но я всю жизнь жалеть буду, что не решился.

Седьмой удар.

— Не решились на что?

Он вдруг поднимается на цыпочки, выдыхает влажным облаком:

— На это, — и прижимается губами к моим губам — порывисто и отчаянно великолепно.

Я, может, и слепец, и глупец, но должны же быть просветления.

Обнимаю его, вжимаю в себя, откинув куда-то в сторону ненужную уже бутылку, и отвечаю на поцелуй.

Наступление нового тысячелетия позорно пропускаю.

Сиэль дрожит в моих руках, жмурится, когда я осыпаю его лицо невесомыми поцелуями, и шепчет недоверчиво:

— Жестоко же ты чудеса исполняешь, Себастьян. Совсем не изменился.

А сам руками за пальто цепляется.

Чудо мое, спасибо за то, что из нас двоих ты мудрее. И храбрее.

— Раз с вашим чудом разобрались, займемся моим, милорд. Оно не столь невинно, как ваше, куда более продолжительно и требует вашего непосредственного участия. Окажете мне честь помочь с его исполнением?

Глаза Сиэля теплеют.

— И о какой продолжительности идет речь?

— Думаю, на встречу четвертого миллениума мы прихватим с собой плед и корзинку для пикника.

Он фыркает, не отвечая, и, немного отодвинувшись, разжимает ладонь.

— Что? Но как?..

Изумление столь явно написано на его лице, что я не выдерживаю и снова притягиваю Сиэля ближе, мгновенно переводя тему:

— К слову, милорд, а кто такой этот ваш Энтони? Имя, если позволите заметить, слишком подозрительное…

Его облегченный смех отдается в груди искристым эхом.

Что ж, Сиэль явно научился вызывать снег. И мое исключительное право отныне — заботиться о том, чтобы снежинка в его ладони никогда не растаяла.

19.10.19 — 31.12.19г.


End file.
